Emmett et sa tua cantante
by noisette2013
Summary: Et si Emmett devait aussi rencontrer sa tua cantante ? Et si cette jeune femme avait un lourd passé derrière elle, prête à la poursuivre à la moindre faiblesse ? ...


**Voici ma première fanfiction ! **

**Les personnages appartiennent tous à S. Meyer et ne sont là que pour nourrir mes idées. ^^**

**Pour le besoin de l'histoire, Emmett n'est pas en couple. **

* * *

La pluie commença tout doucement à goutter le long de mes cheveux. Je les essorais rapidement et les enfouis sous ma capuche. De toute façon, vu mon humeur je devais avoir une sale tête.

**- Laisse tomber Syra, aujourd'hui il vaut mieux se laisser aller...** me dis-je tout bas.

Je me dirigea vers le taxi que j'avais réservé à mon arrivée à l'aéroport de Port Angeles.

* * *

Le chauffeur me salua et prit mes bagages pour les mettre dans le coffre. Après l'avoir remercié, je pris place à l'arrière du taxi et soupira d'aise. Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur, contrairement au dehors où il devait bien faire 0 degrés, sans problème.

Le chauffeur essaya d'engager la conversation, mais vit que je n'étais pas très réceptif et laissa tomber après quelques paroles puériles et sans aucun intérêt.

* * *

Ca y est, je suis enfin arrivée. Ma nouvelle maison se dressa enfin devant moi. Elle était assez simple et cela me suffisait amplement. Je ne comptais pas rester éternellement de toute façon. C'était juste le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie et surtout d'échapper à mon passé.

**- Le début d'une nouvelle vie, peut-être ...**

Je passa le pas de la porte noire et contempla ce qui serait ma nouvelle maison. Mes meubles étaient déjà arrivés plus tôt et se trouvaient sous de grandes bâches dans le salon, qui paraissait minuscule du coup, ainsi que de nombreux cartons contenant mes affaires. Je fis un tour rapide du propriétaire étant donné que je l'avais louer sans même l'avoir vue. La maison se composait au rez de chaussée d'un long couloir à l'entrée qui donnait sur deux grandes arches de chaque côté. L'une menait à la salle à manger avec la cuisine attenante à l'américaine et l'autre au salon. Le bout du couloir se terminait par les escaliers qui se trouvaient sur la droite pour aller au premier étage. Les commodités en dessous de l'escalier. Le haut quant à lui était composé de 2 chambres et d'une salle de bain avec baignoire.

**- Pff...**

Je me laissa tomber comme une masse sur le sofa dans le salon et regarda autour de moi tout ce qu'il me restait à accomplir. Autant dire que cela n'allait pas être du gâteau pour déplacer les meubles et mettre les choses à leur place.

Je me releva rapidement.

**- Bon allez poulette on y va !**

Je sorti quelques habits de mon carton et me changea rapidement en survêtement afin d'être plus à mon aise et attacha mes cheveux à l'aide d'une pince pour éviter de devoir les remettre tout le temps derrière les oreilles. J'en profita pour sortir ma chaîne-hifi avec quelques cds et mis de la musique pour me détendre.

**- C'est parti !**

Il me fallu bien toute la journée pour tout ranger et mettre les choses à leur place. J'étais trempé surtout lorsqu'il me fallut monter certains meubles en haut, notamment le lit. Heureusement ce n'était qu'un sommier tapissier, les choses furent donc plus simple, mais quand même. Je fis une petite pause vers midi pour m'enfiler un sandwich avec des chips.

* * *

Autant dire que lorsque je me coula dans le bain le soir, j'étais complètement vanné.

Je regarda lentement autour de moi, mon corps sous l'eau et entourée d'une tonne de mousse.

**" Quel bien ça peut faire, un bon bain, il n'y a rien de tel ... "**

Je pris une gorgée de la coupe de champagne qui trône sur le rebord de la baignoire et lança un toast dans le vide la pièce.

**- A ta nouvelle vie Syra. En espérant que cette fois tu partes du bon pied !**

Je ricana noir à la suite de mon commentaire et reposa la coupe de champagne. Je m'apprêta à glisser ma tête sous l'eau quand un hurlement de loup retentit vers la forêt qui borde l'autre côté de ma rue, cela me fit légèrement sursauter.

**" Tu n'as plus l'habitude de la vie non citadine, ma belle."**

Après avoir mariné un moment dans le bain, je sortis et m'enroula dans une serviette, enveloppa mes cheveux dans une autre. Je m'essuya rapidement et rejoignit ma chambre. Je mis mon réveil vers 7h pour ma toute première journée de boulot à l'hôpital demain et défit les serviettes pour me glisser dans les couettes. Il me fallu finalement peu de temps pour sombrer dans les bras de morphée...

* * *

En attendant de pouvoir m'acheter une nouvelle voiture, je suis contrainte de prendre le bus pour rejoindre mon nouveau lieu de travail. Pas de chance pour moi, c'est sous la pluie que je dois parcourir le peu de route que j'ai. Je prends aujourd'hui mes nouvelles fonctions d'infirmières dans le service des urgences de Forks. Un petit centre hospitalier, mais cela me va.

Je rencontra donc la cadre des urgences. Celle-ci me mit en confiance immédiatement. Elle m'expliqua rapidement les horaires, les fonctions que je vais occuper, mais bon celles-ci sont les mêmes dans chaque service des urgences, donc je n'appréhende pas du tout.

Elle me fait faire rapidement un petit tour du service et me présenta différentes personnes. J'essaya de retenir les différents noms, mais bon il me faudra du temps avant que je puisse tous les mémoriser, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur lui...

**- Syra je vous présente le Docteur Carlisle Cullen, c'est le médecin en chef des urgences.**

Celui-ci tourna son regard ambré vers moi et me sourit.

**- Vampire ...** murmurai-je tout bas.

Il perdit aussitôt son sourire et me scruta avec grand intérêt.

**- Annia pouvez-vous me laisser seul avec Syra je vous prie. J'aimerais continuer la visite de l'établissement.**

**Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air étonné puis nous laissa sans plus attendre.**

**- Comment savez-vous ce que je suis ?** demanda -t-il avec un visage inexpressif.

**- Disons que vous n'êtes pas le premier que je rencontre. Mais je vois aussi que vous êtes un "Végétarien", vous n'avez donc rien à craindre de moi. Votre secret sera bien gardé. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis venu ici pour me refaire ma vie, **je ne veux donc pas d' ennui.

"Tu parles ! De toutes les villes, il y a fallu que tu ailles dans celle qui contient un vampire ! Non mais, quelle cruche !"

Son beau visage se fait plus interrogateur mais il ne poussa pas plus les questions, à mon grand soulagement. De toute façon, cela ne regardait que moi. Je n'allais pas détailler ma vie à un inconnu et à un vampire de surcroît.

**- Bien, j'aimerais que vous veniez prochainement à ma maison, rencontrer notre famille. Ils seront intéressés de rencontrer une humaine qui connaît notre condition.**

Je dus sans doute faire un regard perplexe, car il se mit à rire.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas pour finir en déjeuner. Ce sont tous des végétariens confirmés depuis des dizaines d'années...**

**- Oh, c'est rassurant alors ...** dis-je dans un souffle.

Carlisle en profita pour me faire visiter le reste de l'établissement. Il était d'une bonne compagnie et je dois avouer aussi beau à damner un saint... mais bon, il ne m'attirait pas plus que cela. En tout cas, il fait une bonne figure de paternel, si je puis dire. Ces "enfants" devaient être aux anges avec lui pour les guider sur le chemin. Il en profita même pour me faire une petite description rapide de la famille.

Je me doutais bien qu'il passait certaines choses sous silence. Mais n'avons-nous pas tous quelque chose à cacher ? Un secret enfoui que personne ne doit jamais découvrir ?...

* * *

Après cette journée exténuante, je rentra enfin chez moi, enfin pour le moment j'avais un peu du mal à m'imaginer que c'était bien ma nouvelle maison. Je m'y ferais tout doucement. A peine, passé le pas de la porte et avoir enfilé des vêtements plus agréables, que quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

**" Qui ça peut bien être ?"**

Je me dirigea vers la porte malgré tout et me trouva face à une jeune femme assez grande, châtain de cheveux et avec une petite moue de fille sage adorable. Tout de suite mon sang se mit en ébullition... cette femme avait tout d'une vampire mais pas totalement non plus.

**- Bonjour,** me dit-elle avec sourire. **Je suis Renesmée, la fille de Bella et Edward Cullen.**

**- Oh ...**

**" Pas très loquace ma belle, tu peux mieux faire."**

**- Oui, votre grand-père m'a parlé de vous ce matin même.**

**- Je sais, c'est pour cela que je suis venue faire votre connaissance. Il y a tellement peu de gens qui connaissent notre secret et une fille en plus. Je me suis dit que je devais sauter sur l'occasion pour vous rencontrer et pourquoi pas devenir copines ! **

Elle semblait vraiment enthousiasmer à l'idée de se faire une amie. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Tant que je n'atterrit pas dans son **assiette... **

**- Tu n'es pas totalement vampire n'est-ce-pas ?** dis je d'un air curieux.

**- Non, pas vraiment. Mais si tu veux je peux tout t'expliquer.**

J' haussa les épaules et me recula pour la laisser rentrer dans mon nouveau chez moi.

**- C'est magnifique ici,** dit-elle en pénétrant dans le couloir.

**- Bien sûr, si on n'aime le papier peint des années,** dis-je dans un rire.

Elle se mit à rougir.

**- Désolé je n'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer des gens " normaux",** dit-elle en faisant le signe des mains pour faire des guillemets. **Mais si tu veux je connais quelqu'un qui adorerait s'occuper de la déco de la maison...**

**- Non, pour le moment ça ira nous verrons ça un peu plus tard.**

Je lui fis faire rapidement le tour de la maison et nous prîmes place sur le derrière de la maison, une petite terrasse était coulée à même le jardin avec une table de salon de jardin en plastique... bon d'accord, c'est clair que le jardin ressemblait plutôt à une jungle en ce moment. Mais bon, je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de m'y atteler.

Finalement je passa une superbe fin d'après - midi. On parla de tout et de rien. De sa vie en générale, de son petit ami Jacob ( apparemment ce n'était pas un humain, mais je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il était non plus ... ) de ses études et de ses envies. Elle évita de trop me poser des questions sur mon passé, car je n'étais pas très réceptive et me renfermait sur moi dès que le sujet était abordé.

Il était déjà 7h, lorsqu'elle se leva d'un geste.

**- Tu veux venir manger à la maison ce soir ? Comme ça tu rencontrera le reste de la famille, non ? **

**- Je ne sais pas ...**

**- Allez, s'il te plaît tu es d'aprem demain. Fais moi plaisir,** dit-elle en me prenant mes mains entre les siennes et en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

**- Ok ... Mais laisse moi prendre un bain et m'habiller convenablement.**

**- D'accord. Tu veux que j'envoie un de mes oncles te chercher ? **

**- Je peux venir à pied, mais bon je ne sais pas trop où c'est. Je n'ai pas encore fait le tour de la ville.**

**- T'inquiètes. Emmett sera là dans 30 min cela te va?**

**- Ok, je serais prête...**

* * *

25 minutes plus tard, j'étais lavée, pomponnée et m'étais habillé avec soin ( pour une fois ). J'avais revêtu un beau jean foncé avec des bottes noires avec des talons aiguille de 10 cm ( mon péché mignon, par excellence ) et un pull couleur vert d'eau comme mes yeux avec un col en V. Mes longs cheveux châtains avaient été détachés et bien lissés.

La sonnette retentit et je descendis rapidement les escaliers pour faire connaissance avec Emmett l'oncle de Renesmée. Et c'est là que tout dérapa ...

J'ouvrais la porte et me retrouva face à une armoire à glace impressionnante. Un homme tellement viril que cela en fait presque mal aux visage semblait gravé dans le marbre le plus pur du monde. Son corps était une torture à regarder. Ces yeux couleur ambre glissait le long de mon corps avec passion et surtout avec faim ? ...

Et c'est à ce moment que les choses tournèrent vraiment mal...

* * *

Même pas une seconde plus tard, je ressentis le plan d'une surface dur contre mon dos et la froideur d'un corps lourd tout contre moi. J'écarquilla les yeux. Je me trouvais contre le mur du couloir, enfin plus précisément écrasé par le poids du corps d'Emmett. Celui-ci m'avait relevé les jambes et les avait entourés autour de sa taille en me tenant par la cuisse droite et par le bas du dos. Mon corps se fondait complètement contre le sien, je pouvais sentir chaque détail de son anatomie contre la mienne. Il me regarda dans les yeux et murmura ...

**- Ma tua cantante ...**

* * *

**Voici ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît. Soyez indulgents. ^^**

**La suite prochainement.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ou à me poser des questions si nécessaire.**


End file.
